500 Way to Prank a Nation
by Air Conditioners Love Karkat
Summary: There are many ways to prank a nation. Maybe too many ways...


**Title: 500 ways to prank a Nation.**

**Summary: There are many ways to prank many nations. Maybe too many ways.**

**Rating: T. Unless something goes terribly wrong. But for right now, I don't see any bones snapping or blood splattering...or things. Tehee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and I never will. But maybe one day...or not. Ha. Wow. **

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first actual Hetalia story. I've written a crossover...but this is my first one completely focused on said thing. So, if anything seems really wrong, like China is drinking Faygo(Wink wonk) and listening to Dubstep while crying about how hipsters don't love him, then it would really help if you would kick me in the face and scream at me because wow, I need to write about that now.**

**Expect something of the likes in the near future.**

**Kolkolkolkolkol...kol.**

**But, a lot of this is going to be ridiculous, so there's going to be stupid stuff that seems really out of character and...not humanly possible, maybe. But anywho, there's going to be stupid stuff. If you don't like it, then just don't read it. Skip past it. It doesn't matter. **

**But, again I don't own Hetalia, if I did Spamano would be canon and Germany would have pink hair. **

**But any way, I hope you like it.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

**1:Poptarts and Canadians don't mix.**

Canada wanted to be noticed a little better, so, he decided that he was going to prank someone. But who would said someone be?

Japan. Of course.

He had gotten a Nyan Cat costume, and had sneaked into Japan's house through the (surprisingly) unlocked front door.

But he saw something, he did not expect.

Japan stood there, also wearing a Nyan Cat costume. He was also holding a box which was emitting the trademark meow sounds.

Canada sighed, after a few minutes of staring at each other. and left through the window, not even brothering with the door which was still left open from his entering.

But sometimes, when the moon is full, and the night is silent, Canada can hear the faint singing of the Nyan Cat.

_Meow, meow, meow..._

2: This is why we cant have nice things.

America was bored, because England wouldn't shut up about his economy and how nobody was paying attention and just random crap. So, he decided it was time to...spice it up a bit.

"Yo, Iggy!"

"Don't call me Iggy you twat!"

America didn't say anything.

"What?" England said, growling.

"Remember last years presidential election?"

England froze.

"No."  
"A lot of your people said they would take Romney. You know, those awesome Tumblr kids?"  
"No-"  
"When are you gonna live up to their expectations? They're _waiting. It's time to..._"  
"Don't say it. I will fucking kill you don't you dare fucking-"  
"_Be the hero..."  
_"I..."

Well, it ended with England leaving(but not before flipping a table or two) and Romney moving to the UK. Very quickly at that. He didn't even notice that there were parties going all through America. Even people in Canada were celebrating. But, what's Canada? Isn't it like an ice cream flavor or something?

England has never been able to look at his people the same since.

Nor can he look at Romney. Not like he really ever wanted to.

**3: P is piano. P is not for yaoi on a piano.**

Hungary was determined to get Austria back. But for what? Well, he had banned her from the Internet ever since Feliciano had questioned him about the fan-fiction about him and Ludwig.

So, she decided to get him back. But how? Well, it was simple. Get Romano and Spain to do the dirty on his piano. Or something close to it.

Well, it ended with Austria walking in to the piano room, almost slipping on blood, and choking on his drink when he saw Romano pinning Spain to his piano with Hungary furiously writing in a little notebook in the corner, trying not to get blood on it(And failing). (And for some reason Kiku was hanging from the ceiling with a camera. Nobody noticed him, but don't worry, he was there.)

Spain and Romano are now banned from entering his house. Hungary also cant use any of the phones anymore. And Kiku isn't allowed in his house, for some strange reason.

A lot of people went through a lot o' crap that day.

4: R is for revenge. R is not for France.

Austria was mad. So, he wanted to get Hungary back. But, how? Very, very simple.

By shredding up all of her fan-fictions that she had printed out, and written. All of them. Not one could be left.

But, after putting a tiny tear in the first he found, a loud shriek could be heard, before he saw a frying pan flying, and then there was a lot of pain. So much pain...Then nothing.

When he came to, there were pictures of France naked all around his house. Hungary was no where to be found, probably at Spain's house.

He lay back down, and wiped away the tears from his eyes that threatened to fall.

5: Tomato, Tomate, Tomatoe.

Spain loved tomatoes. And he loved Romano. So, it was only natural that he decided to prank him. I mean, who wouldn't? Okay a lot of people wouldn't, but you get my point.

So, he decided to put tomatoes all around Romano's house.

The next morning, after he woke up from a satisfied sleep, he felt something on his face. A tomato.

He sat up, and pulled the piece of paper that was attached to it off.

_Antonio, thank you for the tomatoes. You are very kind. But, I have to say, I thought that you would enjoy them better._

_Lots of love,_

_ Romano._

_P.S: In case you could not wrap your head around any of this, which I knew you wouldn't, I have returned the prank of you putting tomatoes in my house. I took all the tomatoes, except for a few (Because I deserved them. So now they are mine.), and set them through your house, just like you did to mine. I am not cleaning them up, because once is enough. Have fun! Bastard._


End file.
